


An Unexpected Interlude

by Adashi_Justice



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, No Beta, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Runaan, female to male, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adashi_Justice/pseuds/Adashi_Justice
Summary: Just a casual confession, and a little Elf sex.





	An Unexpected Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Since Tinker doesn't have an official name, I call him Sol.Since we don't know “Tinker's” official name, as of yet. I've decided to give him a placeholder name instead. I've taken the liberty of temporarily calling him Sol, so...Yeah, just for now. I'm definitely hoping that we get his official name in season 2! 
> 
> I realize that the whole Trans Runaan theory doesn't hold a lot of water. But I like the theory, so I'mma write it. I also just really needed some Runaan/Tinker smut in my life, cus there isn't a lot yet. So, this happened. Please enjoy, and if you like what you see, please comment!

From the very beginning, Sol knew that Runaan was the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. It was the moment that Sol foolishly walked up behind Runaan during the assassin's training regimine, in which he spooked Runaan. Sol found his arm suddenly grabbed in a vice-lock grip and was pulled up and over Runaan's back, only to land with a thud on the ground in front of the Moonshadow Elf. Their eyes locked, and even upside down, Sol appreciated the other's furrowed features more than anything he'd ever seen in his life. In that moment, Sol felt as though his life had finally and truly begun. 

For several long weeks after that, Sol tried to court Runaan, but was rejected time and time again. 

Sol would go to Runaan's dwelling, baring flowers, and Runaan would decapitate the bunch with a quick slice of his blade, leaving the flower buds rolling across the ground. Sol tried poetry, and was given an eyeroll and the cold shoulder as Runaan turned on his heels and disappeared. Over and over, Sol's demonstrations of affection were discarded and turned away. A part of him wanted to give up, but deep down, he couldn't. Though he didn't know the assassin well, Sol was drawn to him. The Sunfire Elf was nothing in not resilient.

So he did the one thing that only Sunfire Elves could do. 

He began crafting. Sol made small trinkets for Runaan, day after day, he smelted and hammered away, presenting each new one to Runaan with pride and determination. The most he ever got was a low, 'Thank you,' before Runaan snatched the item and disappeared. After a ring, decorations for his horns, clasps for his hair, and a pair of bracers, he was rewarded with the smallest of smiles. Sol was making progress. His heart swelled at the prospect, and he was propelled into creating something that would break down the last of those walls. He would get Runaan to let him in. Somehow.

He crafted something for Runaan, something that any assassin would kill for. Sol crafted a weapon, just for Runaan. Sol took at least weeks just drafting the thing. He would watch Runaan during his training and his drills, observe the way that he moved, and determined what would fit best with Runaan's fighting style and his motions. He sketched and drew, and did everything over again at least seven times. After countless hours, and more cuts and scrapes than he would admit to, Sol had done in. 

Sol could still remember how nervous he was as he carried the carefully crafted item in his arms. He'd made his way through the village in the middle of the night – he was too excited to wait until morning. When he stopped at Runaan's door, his heart leapt into his throat, and he didn't know if he could do it. Sol stood there for several long minutes, one hand clutching onto the bowblade, and the other hovering just in front of Runaan's door. 

_Come on, Sol, you can do this!'_ Sol tried to encourage himself mentally, _'What's the worse that could happen? He could turn me down, and that's fine!...Actually, he might just stab me...On second thought, Maybe I should just... - "_ Before Sol had a chance to turn on his heels and retreat, the door was suddenly opened and he found himself yanked inside, _“Ru - Ah! - Mmmph!!” Sol's dark eyes went wide and round as his back was slammed against the now closed door, a hand clamping itself across his mouth to stifle him._

__

In front of him, he found Runaan standing there in his night-clothes, looking ready for bed, and also looking very...upset, “You?” Runaan's pale brows lifted up in question, “ _What_ are you doing here?” Runaan held his ground, one palm still firmly against Sol's mouth, and the other wrapped around a blade that was poised againt Sol's neck.

__

Sol, being unable to speak in this position only muttered against Runaan's palm, noting quietly how smooth his skin was as he flicked his eyes downward and lifted up the preciously crafted weapon that he held in now shaking hands. 

__

Runaan, now understanding that he wasn't going to get an answer like that, and noting that Sol wasn't a threat, pulled away and allowed the Sunfire Elf to relax. His bright blue eyes glanced down at the weapon that Sol held in his hands, “You're lucky that I didn't slice your throat, Showing up at an assassin's doorstep with a weapon in the middle of the night is a fantastic way to get yourself killed,” He stated dryly as he took a step back and placed his dagger on the nearby table, “What's your business here?”

__

Sol flushed and glanced away, lifting a hand to scratch at the back of his head nervously, “Right, Right, I should have waited until morning, I didn't mean to disturb you,” He gave a small shaky smile, “I actually....I wanted to bring you this,” He lifted his hands, showing the carefully crafted bow, “I've been watching you train....for a while now, and you gave me an idea for something,”

__

Runaan tilted his head, “It's just a simple bow...” Curiously rollling his eyes over the item.

__

Sol beamed, “Actually, I call it a bowblade,” He flicked his wrists and demonstrated how the weapon split itself into two identical blades, “See? You can use it for ranged attacks, as well as close quarters combat, and it's easy to snap together or apart, so you'll never be at a disadvantage,” He demonstrated with a slice through the air – but, being that he was just a blacksmith, a rather nervous and sweaty one, one of the blades accidentally slid out of his hands and flung into a nearby wall, the knife jutting out, “Oh I...” He chuckled shyly, “I just make the weapons, I don't actually use them...Sorry about that,” He excused himself before he made a motion to go for the blade sticking out of the wall, but Runaan beat him to it.

__

The Moonshadow Elf moved forward, as though he wasn't effected by friction, moving smoothly and gracefully as he tugged the blade out of the wall. Runaan's eyes examined the blade. There was a look of wonderment on Runaan's face. Sol had never seen a more gorgeous man, and the look on the other's face was all the thanks that he ever needed from the man. “It's beautiful....” Runaan whispered gently, as though he was embarrassed by the admission, “Absolutely exquisite. Sol? That's your name, isn't it?”

__

Sol was caught between delight and disappointment. Runaan remembered his name! And yet, he hadn't been sure of his name this whole time! He knew that they didn't talk much, but Sol that he'd managed to leave more of an impression on the other, “Y-yes! It's Sol, I-I'm Sol, I mean,” He rambled bashfully, face now as red as the two gems on his own horns. Ruby. 

__

Runaan moved forward, taking the other blade from Sol before he experimentally slotted the two blade together, “I'd be honored to complete my missions with such a finely crafted weapon, Thank you...Truly,”

__

A shiver ran through Sol and the Sunfire Elf was sure that Runaan had seen the way that his spine trembled, “I'm glad, I'm so glad,” He dipped his head forward, “All I've ever wanted is my wares to be used by someone as talented as you,” Sol admitted breathlessly. 

__

Sol's ears twitched at the sound of a footstep, and he looked up and realized that Runaan was right in front of him, “That's all? Are you sure there's nothing else?” He looked at Sol as though the Moonshadow Elf had figured out his second reason for coming by.

__

Sol instantly stood up as straight as a board, “I...I...” He stammered briefly, “Well...There is one more thing, actually...” Sol could feel his heart pounding against the inside of his ribcage, but he did his best to steel himself. He cleared his throat and lifted his eyes to lock them with Runaan's unusual ones, “Being by your side, if you'll have me,” Despite his nerves getting the better of him earlier, Sol's voice now had conviction, and there was the unmistakable spark of determination in those chestnut colored eyes of his.

__

Runaan, having been caught off guard, only stared for a moment, “You want...” He blinked and stepped back as he shook his head before he extended the weapon back to Sol, “I can't give you that, Sol...You don't know what you're asking,” He couldn't meet the other man's eyes, his core suddenly feeling cold.

__

“What do you mean, I...I understand that we don't know each other well, but if you'd just give me a chance,” Sol bargained.

__

“No, You don't understand,” Runaan reiterated, before he placed the weapon in Sol's hands, “I'm not the type of man that you want,” 

__

Sol looked down at the bow and shook his head, “Keep it, It's a gift,” He held it firm in Runaan's hands, trying his best to give a smile – though his expression shook, “You're exactly what I want, Runaan. You're brave, you're honorable, and you're kind. The way that you watch after Rayla, you have a big heart, Runaan,”

__

Runaan squeezed his eyes shut, trying to deny the other's words, “No...Sol, No...Stop this...”

__

“Runaan...Please, just...”

__

Something in Runaan snapped in that moment and he quickly grabbed a hold of his shirt, flinging it off of himself and leaving his shirt bare. Lavender skin practically twinkled in the moonbeams that flowed into the room, “Do you understand yet?!” He snapped as his gestured at his chest, two nearly symmetrical scars under his chest, one on each side at a slight curve, like grim smiles of flesh.

__

Sol looked in confusion at the other, not having intended to upset Runaan like this, “We all have scars Runaan, those don't mean anything to me,”

__

Runaan's eyes shut before he rolled them and forced himself to look back at Sol, “You just don't get it! Do you really think I got scars like this in battle?” Moisture began to gather at the corner's of Runaan's eyes.

__

“Those were...on purpose...?” Sol questioned, suddenly going breathless, “Who did that to you?!” The Sunfire elf suddenly tensed, looking ready to seek out anyone who dared harm Runaan.

__

“Sol...” Runaan stepped forward and took Sol's hand, placing the weapon on the table next to his dagger, “Let me explain,” He glanced away as he pulled Sol to the bed in the corner, “No one inflicted these on me without me wanting them...” He sighed as Sol curiously slipped a hand against Runaan's chest, fingertips brushing the deep scars.

__

“You wanted this? But why?” Sol looked confused, “This isn't some kind of Moonshadow Elf rite of passage, is it?” It was his best guest. 

__

“No...This is...” Runaan sighed, “This has nothing to do with the Moonshadow Elves, this is...Something different,” He didn't know how to word it, “I had breasts...Sol,” Sol paused, and looked up, furrowing his brows, but said nothing for the moment, so Runaan continued, “You never realized that only female Moonshadow Elves have blue eyes, did you?”

__

Sol blinked as he processed the information, the pieces all sliding together in his mind. Runaan was born as a woman? Or at the very least, with the body of one? It wasn't what he was expecting, that much was true. Now that he thought about it, he had always found it a little old that Runaan's eyes were that shade of blue, and even that he had silvery white eyebrows – he always just thought those were unique little quirks of Runnan's. He moved his hands after a moment, gently taking Runaan's face between his palms as he lifted his lips into a small warm smile, “I don't care about the color of your eyes, Runaan, that doesn't make you a woman,” He reassured the other softly, “You'll always be the most incredible man that I've ever known – That will never change,” 

__

A rare look passed over Runaan's features, a look that portrayed nothing short of complete admiration and vulnerability, “Sol...” The name could out soft and shaky as Runaan turned himself to the Sunfire Elf, “You aren't what I expected...And I'm so very thankful that you're so much more,”

__

In that moment, Runaan leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to those of Sol's. A soft breath escaped Sol's lips, the warmth of the other was instantly addicting. Runaan tasted like a combination of fresh rain and oranges. Incredible. Sol's hands moved, one pushing back into Runaan's hair, tangling itself in the other's snow-white locks. He took a handful of the other's braided hair, but didn't tug, or pull, he merely allowed himself the pleasure of feeling those strands run through his fingers while his other hand moved down Runaan's body to find his waist. Sol relished the way that Runaan trembled at his touch. But just as Sol thought he had the upper hand, he found his world turned upside down. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself pressed into the covers of the bed with Runaan over him, straddling his waist, shirtless in the pale light of the moon. 

__

Runaan sat up, looking quite pleased with himself as a look of surprise wafted over Sol's features. But Sol soon smiled as he glanced over Runaan's body. He appreciated each and every skin of that lilac skin, loved the way that the other's muscles twitched under it, and the way that his flesh began to glow with a soft pinkish hue from what could have been arousal, embarrassment, or a combination of both. 

__

Sol smiled gently, “You really are beautiful,” 

__

Runaan's blush ran all the way up to his ears, tinting them magenta, “I've got a better use for your tongue,” He quipped back, as he leaned down again and stole control of the Sunfire Elf's mouth, moaning gently against his lips as he gave them a playful nip. In a flurry of hands and fingers, Runaan tugged and yanked at Sol's clothes until they were pulled free from the other's body, leaving Sol exposed. The dark skin, accented by the practically glowing yellow tattoos was one of the most incredibly things that Runaan had ever seen, but before he had a chance to lose himself in the sight...Sol began to...shiver.

__

“Are you alright?” Runaan lowered his voice, clearly concerned. 

__

Sol nodded his head, running his palms against Runaan's thighs, “I-I'm fine,” He practically squeaked, “I'm just a little....cold, We Sunfire Elves are used to the desert heat,” He admitted, looking a little shrunken.

__

Runaan smirked gently, relieved that Sol wasn't having second thoughts, “Then allow me to heat you up, Darling,” He purred as he began to press kisses against Sol's jaw, down the perfect line of his neck and against his collarbone. Sol's skin tasted as though it had been spiced with cinnamon and clove. Runaan's eyes fluttered as he drew his tongue down the middle of Sol's chest, which caused Sol to gasp in pleasure. Runaan grinned gently, “Mmm, feeling warmer?” He purred, making his way further down Sol's body – all that blacksmith work did wonders on the other's physique, and Runaan couldn't help but admire every inch of the other's body. 

__

Sol nodded, giving a breathless, “H-hah...Much,” He trembled and twitched as Runaan playfully dipped his tongue into the curve of his belly button before letting out a sudden laugh and arching against the bed. Runaan paused and Sol worked to fight off his giggles, “Nnngh, that's ticklish,” He defended, and Runaan couldn't help but smirk. How adorable. 

__

“Oh?” He quirked his brows up, “Well, I hope that you're not ticklish [i]here,[/i]” Runaan licked his tongue across his front teeth as he slipped his hand downward and curled his long fingers deftly around Sol's eagerly hardening member. 

__

Sol's breath caught in his throat and he rolled his head back, “A-Ah...Runaan,” he moaned lowly, gently bucking his hips up, silently asking for more friction from the other's grasp. Runaan graciously provided, tightening the circle of his fingers around Sol's length and squeezing each time he stroked his fingers up to the tip. He delighted in every deep moan and gasp that he pulled from Sol. The other's noises only encouraged Runaan to work more diligently, as he dropped his eyes down briefly. He couldn't help but appreciate the other's length and girth, very impressive. He liked seeing how excited Sol had gotten by the moment, and he loved feeling the heat and weight of Sol's arousal against his palm, he could practically feel Sol's flesh pulsing along with the pace of his heartbeat. Sol's arousal began to drip and Runaan could feel the heat between his own loins.

__

He worked his way down lower and momentarily pulled his hand away from Sol's length, to which Sol let out a moan of disappointment, “Shhhh, Sol, don't be impatient,” Runaan breathed as he pressed Sol's thighs apart to make more room for himself before he settled himself on the bed, kneeling himself between Sol's legs and dipping his head down. A cascade of white hair fell over Runaan's face, and Sol could barely see what the other was doing. But he guessed very quickly when he felt a pair of lips as soft as flower petals pressing deft kissing against the aching length of his arousal. 

__

“Oh, Gods Runaan!” Sol moaned as he pressed his head back into the sheets, “M-More...please...!” He curled his toes in reflex as he felt Runaan's perfectly warm mouth close itself over the head of his member. Spurred forward by Sol's pleading, Runaan took his time, exploring every inch of Sol's member. He sucked and teased and moaned against the other's flesh. Drawing inches of him into his mouth before pulling back to the very tip and sliding his tongue across the head of the other's cock. It felt surprisingly perfect in his mouth, and he adored the taste in an usual way. It was...salty, but not at all unpleasant. Runaan purred, as he tilted his head, becoming a little bolder and taking the other a little deeper.

__

Sol's hands sunk into his hair, and just the gesture along made Runaan moan deeply. As he remained there on his knees, he could feel his own thighs becoming sticky with fluids. A part of him felt a bit embarrassed by his body's reaction, but he tried to push any sense of shame out of his mind. Sol accepted him, that's what mattered. 

__

After a few more moments, Runaan realized that he could feel Sol's length twitching in his mouth. He quickly tightened his fingers around the base of the other's member, squeezing just tightly enough that their fun wouldn't already be coming to an end. Runaan pulled back and released Sol's cock with a wet popping sound before he licked his lips, “Ah ah, not yet,” He fluttered his eyes at Sol before he slipped his hand away and moved his hands to the front of his pants. Runaan paused, holding his fingers at his belt buckle. That bashfulness began to bubble up inside of him again and was starting to get the better of him.

__

Sol took note of the other's hesitance and moved to sit himself up, moving his hands to Runaan's hips, “Let me help you,” He reassured the other as he leaned in for another kiss before he guided Runaan to laying back on the bed. Sol took the reigns this time, and took a few moments to gaze down at Runaan's body, molded and sculpted by years of combat training. He really was a wonder to look at. Sol moved his hands to Runaan's belt and began undoing the clasp, “If you need me to stop, just say the word,” He smiled warmly. He wanted Runaan to be comfortable with him, and he knew that this must have been nerve-wracking for Runaan. Runaan had been so worried about being rejected because he was...different. But no, that wasn't even a factor in Sol's head. 

__

Runaan nodded, “Thank you...” 

__

“There's no need for that,” Sol smiled, gently began to peel Runaan's trousers and undergarments down his shapely legs, “You're safe with me, I just want you to know that,” Sol smiled, keeping his eyes on Runaan's for a moment before he allowed his gaze to flicker down the other's body. He took in the sight of that perfect periwinkle skin, the shallow lines of toned muscles that he'd admired from afar and finally down even further until he glanced between Runaan's legs. 

__

Runaan instinctively moved to press his thighs together, but with Sol in the way, it was impossible for him to hide himself, “It's alright, Runaan,” Sol soothed, gently running his calloused and scared hands over Runaan's thighs, “You're amazing,” he cooed, before he took another glance downward and swallowed heavily at the way that Runaan's inner thighs glistened with slick. He was aroused, and that was the single most incredible sight that Sol ever could have imagined. He loved knowing that he was the reason that Runaan was like this. A faint smile crossed over Sol's lips as he eyed the part of Runaan that the Moonshadow Elf was most conscious about. 

__

He didn't have the parts that Sol did, and that made him nervous, and to a degree, it even made him jealous. In place of thick rigid flesh, he had a soft mound, with little curls of white hair, and soft swollen lips, with a nub just barely as long as the first knuckle of his smallest finger, half hidden within a hood of thin flesh. Having this never felt right to Runaan, It wasn't what he wanted, it was embarrassing. But regardless of what shape his body took, that wasn't the most important thing about it, and it wasn't the part of him that Sol was interested in – after all, he'd only just learned about it moments ago.

__

Sol licked his lips briefly before he gently slid a hand to Runaan's inner thigh, which earned him a noticable shiver. He slipped his fingers against the other's flesh, lifting his hand when his fingers shined and glistened with Runaan's arousal, “All of this because of me?” He teased playfully before moving the finger to his own mouth to lap up the sticky sweet juices. It was delicious. Sol couldn't help but moan at the warm of the other's fluid, “You taste better than fresh moonberry pie,” He groaned before he lowered himself. 

__

Runaan only had time to gasp as he watched Sol's head move downward before his tongue suddenly slipped itself between the lips of his core. The Moonshadow Elf's eyes snapped open, “Ngh! Sol! A-Hhh...Ah!” Runaan's hands pushed downward and took a hold of Sol's horns, gripping onto the appendages as he trembled under the other's motions. Sol's tongue slipped and slid against his sensitive skin, eagerly sucking one swollen lip between his lips before moving to the other and playing with it in the same manner. Runaan began panting heavily, grinding his hips upward. He'd never had anyone actually...taste him before in this manner, but it was exhilarating and much more intimate than he ever could have expected. He crooned and keened under Sol when the Sunfire Elf's tongue suddenly began to push itself inside of his body. His whimpers became high-pitched and urgent, and he knew what was coming. 

__

Runaan had laid with other elves before, but it was typically quick, fierce, and desperate, and was purely with strangers that he never saw again. At the very least, he knew what pleasure felt like. “A-Ahhh....S-Sol...I-If you keep...I-I'm going to....!” He warned, trying to pull his legs away so that he wasn't trapping Sol down any further. He was sure that Sol could have pulled himself out of his grasp if he really needed to. However, he didn't make a motion to move back, instead, Sol pushed himself forward, teasing and flicking his tongue even deeper into Runaan's depths.

__

Sol felt Runaan's body tighten, every muscle flexing and squeezing, even though around his tongue. The Sunfire Elf moaned deeply and flicked his eyes upwards, just in time to catch the sight of Runaan arching violently as he cried out in bliss. Runaan's body fluttered, and extra fluids seeped out of his new lover, the taste was even better now. Sol pulled his tongue free and gave a few soft licks to the other's swollen sex, appreciating the way that the lips were tinged with a pinkish hue, fueled with arousal. 

__

The dark-skinned elf sat back on his heels, panting and gasping gently as he stared down at Runaan's body as the Moonshadow elf went limp. It was beautiful. It really was. Sol smiled, lips shining with proof of the other's arousal . 

__

“Th...That was amazing...” Runaan breathed heavily, chest rising and falling quickly as he fought to catch his breath. His entire body twitching from an overload of sensation as he rolled his eyes back up to Sol, who was giving a lopsided smile. Sol was about to move away, but Runaan reached forward, “Wait...We're not finished yet,” Runaan tipped his head, glancing down Sol's body.

__

Sol looked up a bit confused, “Are you sure? We don't have to, if you're tired,”

__

“But you,” Runaan nodded towards Sol's still hard and twitching member.

__

“It's alright,”Sol blushed, “I can take care of it,” 

__

Runaan pulled Sol forward by the wrist, “No...I want to take care of it,” The Moonshadow Elf purred, nuzzling against Sol's ear when the dark elf landed on top of him, “I want to feel you inside of me,” 

__

Sol moaned at just the idea, and gasped when Runaan wrapped his legs around his waist and tugged him close. Their bodies rolled together, Sol's length brushing against Runaan's still sensitive sex. 

__

“Nnngh...Runaan...” Sol moaned, “You're gonna kill me like this,” He let out a breathless chuckle as he shifted their bodies, rolling his hips until the tip of his cock pressed against Runaan's swollen folds.

__

“Mmmm, then it will be a good death,” Runaan groaned as he closed his eyes, and gasped as Sol ever so slowly began pressing his hips forward, “A-Ah....” He trembled as the tip of Sol's member began pressing inside of him. Sol dropped his head down against the other's shoulder, momentarily concerned for the other's comfort and began to press kisses against Runaan's neck in a soothing gesture. 

__

“Are you alright? Do you need me to slow down?” Sol breathed softly, keeping his grip firm on Runaan's hips, trying desperately to control himself.

__

Beneath the Sunfire Elf's body, Runaan nodded lightly, “I-I'm alright...It's just...Hah...It's been a while,” He fluttered his eyes before tipping his head, “Kiss me....It'll help,” Sol obediently lifted his head, catching Runaan's lips gently. The kiss was much softer and sweeter this time, less desperate, and more heartfelt. They moved together slowly as Sol inched his way inside, trembling at the heat that enveloped him as Runaan's body pulled him deeper in. Still being a touch on the nervous side, Sol's hips paused every so often, but Runaan would tighten his legs around his waist to force him just a little deeper until Sol was fully sheathed inside of the assassin's body. 

__

Fully connected, Sol pulled his lips back briefly, to press kisses against Runaan's forehead and his cheeks, even at the tip of his nose. Runaan hummed pleasantly as he draped his arms around Sol's back, gently playing with a lock of Sol's hair, “I've noticed you watching me so much lately...” He moaned lightly, tipping his head up to allow Sol better access to his face and jaw, “I...Ah....Never meant to distance myself from you or ignore the fact that you were there....I....Ngh...I was concerned that you wouldn't want....”

__

Sol pressed another kiss to Runaan's lips, instantly shutting him up, “Shhhh, you had every right to be be scared, but no need to be,”

__

Runaan blushed gently, “Would you not interrupt me?” He scowled lightly, “And I wasn't scared.” He countered, “You made me feel special...wanted even, without knowing about...” He didn't have the courage to say it, “Every trinket you brought by for me, I've worn them every day,” Sol's heart grew at just the idea, “I meant to never tell you how much I adore them, how much I adore you,” He shuddered softly as Sol shifted them bodies. Sol was getting impatient, and Runaan didn't blame him.

__

“And I adore you, more and more with every day that passes,” Sol smiled sweetly, still hovering above Runaan's body, “And I mean to show you how much you mean to me every day from now on,” He gently began to rock his body, rolling his hips back and forth and forcing a gasp from Runaan's lips with each motion. He started steadily, not wanting to go too fast, he wanted this to last. However, Runaan became even more impatient, sooner than Sol would have ever imagined. 

__

It didn't take long for Runaan to roll his hips up again him, bucking and squirming and clawing at his back, begging for more, “Ha-Harder!”

__

“A-Are you sure?” Sol gasped against the other's neck.

__

Runaan only dug his nails into Sol's shoulders, “T-Take me harder!” He emphasized, only to toss his head back as Sol began a brutal rythym of slamming his hips forward. The motions practically forced the air out of Runaan's lungs as the two desperately rutted together. They ground against each other until the two of them could barely stand it. Once or twice, when Sol felt that Runaan was closed, he would teasingly pull his hips back, pulling himself completely out of Runaan's body – quickly earning him a handful of colorful cursewords until Sol pushed himself back into Runaan until the Moonshadow Elf saw stars. 

__

When the two of them tumbled into their climaxes, it was like a free-fall. Neither of them were able to hold back anymore, crying out and moaning as they reached their peaks. Runaan's body clamped itself down on Sol's, every muscle twitching and flexing in unison. Sol felt like he was melting, and pushed himself forward one last time as his body tingled and stung with pleasure, his fluid spurting into Runaan's body until the two of them were completely spent. They collapsed together, unsure if it was just minutes or hours that had passed, a glance outside assured them that morning was on it's way, and Runaan sighed as Sol slipped out of him and laid next to him. They curled against each other, “That was fantastic...” Runaan moaned sleepily, already exhausted. Sol only gave an affirming hum as he wrapped his arms around Runaan, pressing a kiss against the other's forehead. 

__

They laid together briefly, too briefly if you asked Runaan, in less than twenty minutes, Sol had already hopped out of bed, ready to get their day started – After all, he was a Sunfire Elf, and he rose with the sun, not the moon, as Runaan did. 

__

“Runaan, come on, out of bed, we've got plenty to do,” 

__

The Moonshadow Elf only groaned and threw a pillow towards Sol's face, and refused to get out of bed for the rest of the day.

__


End file.
